


Never have I ever

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Never Have I Ever, drinking game, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: Time Stamp: 3 days after Dean and Sam move in with Cas, Gabriel decides it would be really fun for them to play a little game called Never Have I Ever.





	Never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took forever. But here you go! A time stamp of just some fun between the boys. Next one will be a bit sexier, lol, so no worries. As always thanks to all you guys who read, comment, and subscribe. Love yah!

 

 

“Let’s play a game.”

Dean felt a tingle run up his spine and he cringed. “Why do you have to say it like you’re planning on kidnapping us and throwing us into death traps?”

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. “No worries Dean-o. I don’t want to take you anywhere. I don’t even have the mask for it.” He smirked and nudged Sam who was sitting next to him.  “But I DO have a little leather number that maybe your brother would be so kind as to wear for me-

“Alright Gabe, enough.” Cas chastised and smacked Gabriel in the head on his way past. He put a beer in front of Dean and joined him on the couch.

Dean smiled and picked it up. “Thanks.”

“What game were you thinking?” Sam asked taking a sip of his own beer. Gabe reached over and took the bottle from his fingers and took his own sip before dropping it onto the table.

“A drinking game. So stop drinking that sissy stuff. I know Cassie has the good stuff in the kitchen. The only thing beer is good for is beer pong or watching the super bowl.” 

“Well, excuse me.” Dean said crossing his arms. He’d gotten them a couple cases of beer to celebrate the move. It had been exactly 3 days since Sam and Dean had moved in with Cas. Sure it was only temporary, but he’d thought just hanging out and everyone getting to know each other better would be a good idea. So Gabriel had come over and they’d all spread out in the living room with a few beers, and pizza. The pizza boxes lay empty off to the side, finished off early on. Cas had offered to get some dessert but Sam had declined and Gabriel was pulling candy out of his pants at every opportunity so he didn’t need it. Dean had declined too. No because he didn’t want it, but because he wasn’t going to make Cas get something special for him. Cas knew him better than that by now though. He’d kissed Dean’s cheek and wandered into the kitchen only to come back with a bowl of Carmel popcorn. He’d dropped it into Dean’s lap and winked as he sat down next to him. Now it’d been shoved off to the side by Gabriel as he started moving everything is preparation of ‘the game’.

Gabriel pushed to his feet and picked up the unopened beer bottles. Cas, in usual Cas fashion, seemed to feel his mood and leaned over to rub some of the tension out of Dean’s back gently.

Cas threw a glare at Gabriel who was making his way toward the kitchen with his arms full. “Don’t listen to him. He has no room to talk about sissy drinks. When’s the last time you had something other than a mixed drink in your hand?” He asked and Gabriel turned around and clutched his heart in mock offense. Well, the best he could with 4 beers in his hands anyway.

“Ouch Cassie bear. The claws really come out for this one huh?”

Dean felt his annoyance grow. “This one has a name.”

“Yeah, yeah Deanie we know. Hey kiddo, you want to help me in here?” Gabriel motioned for Sam to follow him. He dropped all the beers on the Island and turned as Sam shrugged and pushed to his feet. He took the few steps and let Gabriel grab the front of his shirt and pull him the rest of the way into the kitchen.

“Remember the kitchen is OPEN so don’t try to molest my little brother in there because we can SEE you.”

Gabriel ignored him and started rummaging around in the cabinets. Dean swung his gaze over to Cas. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Cas laughed and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his annoyed lips. “Dean relax. Gabe’s just kidding around.”

“Uh huh.” Dean swung his gaze back to the kitchen and saw Sam laughing at something Gabriel was saying quietly. “He’s not seriously flirting with Sam is he? He’s so much older than him right? I mean damn he’s already-”

Cas put his finger to Dean’s lips. “I’d think very hard about the next words out of your mouth since Gabe and I are only 3 years apart.”

Dean shut up, Cas was a few years older than him and he hadn’t really thought it bothered him, but maybe it did. So not wanting to get into any trouble and cleared his throat. “I love you?” He offered. Cas grinned and slapped his cheek playfully.

“Jerk.”

Sam and Gabriel reappeared and started plopping bottles and cups onto the table. Gabriel was just tossing his stuff so Sam started arranging it neatly.

“Alright! So the name of the game is ‘Never Have I Ever’!”

Cas sat up and shook his head. “No.”

Gabriel grinned. “Yes.”

“No.”

“YES.” Gabriel picked up a bottle of vodka and started pouring some into a cup. “Cassie you need to lighten up. If Dean-bean is going to be your boyfriend you shouldn’t have secrets now should you?”

Cas was glaring at him openly now and Dean shoulder bumped him and whispered. “He’s just ‘kidding around’, right Cas?”

“Shut up.”

Dean had time to appreciate the adorable pout of Cas’ lips before he turned his attention back to Gabriel. “But come on. Dude gross. I mean, I don’t want to know all of Sam’s sexcapades.”

“Grow up Dean. We’re all adults. I think it’ll be fun.” Sam said.

Gabriel coughed dramatically and shoved the cup of vodka into Dean’s hand, then poured a generous amount of seven up. “The game is ‘Never have I ever’ and the rules are simple! Someone says something they’ve never done, and if you have, then you drink. But the fun part?”

“No.” This from Cas.

“The FUN part,” Gabriel kept going as if he weren’t interrupted. “Is that you have to say something you’ve never done SEXUALLY.”

Cas took Dean’s cup from his hand and took a deep swallow. When Gabriel smiled at him he kept glaring. “What? Might as well get started now. You KNOW this game is rigged against me.”

Gabriel waved away his complaints and handed Sam a cup, his was more full than Dean’s had been. “Oh Castentine just get ready to have some FUN. Not like it matters if you get drunk. Pretty sure Dean won’t mind if you get a bit more affectionate.” Gabriel winked at him which he ignored.

Sam put his drink down. “We don’t have to play if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“No it’s fine.” Cas looked over at Dean and smiled. “Besides, this’ll give me an idea of what we should do ‘next time’.”

Dean laughed and Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Gross. Save it for the bedroom.”

“What? You’re the one who-”

“Okay, so what’s that? Sam-bam is volunteering to go first? What a great idea!” Gabriel said and practically threw the last cup into Dean’s hands, since Cas had taken his.

Sam cleared his throat when all eyes turned on him. “Uh…Well. I guess. I haven’t-”

“Ah, ah, ah precious. ‘Never Have I Ever’. Come on it’s in the name of the game.” Gabriel leaned against the arm of the chair, closer to Sam who was in the recliner next to him.

“Okay, then, never have I ever, uh,” He looked over at Dean and then grinned, “Never have I ever done it in the backseat of my car.”

“Hey!” Dean said but took the drink. Sam KNEW Dean kind of had a ‘thing’ for it. He’d done it with so many of his girlfriend he probably should have been arrested by now. But hell man, there was something about the intimacy of being so close, the smell of the leather. Made him a little weak in the knees. He saw Gabriel take a sip and then point at Cas accusingly.

“Take a sip Cassie. I KNOW you’ve done it in a car.”

Cas smirked and crossed his arms. “Not MY car.”

“Technicalities.”

“Don’t hate me for playing the game.” Cas turned to him. “It’s your turn Dean.”

Dean nodded and sat back thinking, what should he say? “Uh, never have I ever, been handcuffed.” He said throwing out the first thing that popped into his head. All three took a drink. “What? Seriously? You’ve all done it?”

“I usually like to be the one doing the cuffing, but there’s something to be said for being at someone else’s mercy. Eh Sammy?” Gabriel asked reaching over to pat his shoulder.

Sam shrugged, “It’s not too bad. I agree though. I’d rather be doing the cuffing.”

“Hmm, dominant. I love it. Ok Cassie. Your turn. Now think hard.” Gabriel teased and Cas leaned over and kicked him.

“Oh really? Ok. Let’s play. Never have I ever….had an allergic reaction to an expired bottle of lube and been rushed to the emergency room butt naked!” Cas said and Gabriel’s jaw dropped open. His face seemed to pinken up a bit before he shook it off. 

“Rude Cassie. There are gentlemen present.” Gabriel leaned over to Sam again and rubbed his cheek. “Please forgive him.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Take your drink Gabe.”

“Fine.” He took a long drink and then looked at Cas. They seemed to be having a silent conversation and then Gabriel opened his mouth, seemed to think better of it, and looked up as if thinking. “Never have I ever been spanked with something other than a hand.”

Cas took another drink glaring at him. Gabriel held up his hands. “I legit didn’t know that. When?”

“Some guy a few years ago. He had this, uh, this tickle whip and he was really excited to try it out.”

“Like it?” Gabriel asked, seeming honestly curious.

Cas shrugged, “Maybe if he’d been using it right. But, eh, not really my thing. If I’m gonna be spanked, I’ll take a warm hand over a cold whip any day.”

“Same.” Gabe and Sam said almost in sync. Dean’s eyes widened, but Gabe grinned turning to give him all of his attention.

“Yeah?”

Sam grinned, “Well, never have I ever been spanked, but it’s something I’d try with the right person.” 

Gabriel laughed and took another drink as Cas smiled and did the same. Dean leaned over and whispered to Cas.

“So you like to be spanked Cas?” He asked playfully

Cas grinned back at him, “Only when I’ve been really bad.”

Dean filed that away for later. “Never have I ever had sex in public, BESIDES in the back of Baby.” He amended when he saw Sam getting ready to call him on it.

Sam, Gabe and Cas all took a drink. Gabriel grinned at Sam. “Little exhibitionist?”

“No! I just, well, I mean, the bathroom was just right there you know? And we both kind of….shut up. Why’re you doing it in public?”

“Because he IS an exhibitionist.” Cas said leaning over and picking up a stray piece of popcorn that had fallen out of the bowl.

Cas suddenly grinned and snapped his fingers. “Never have I ever joined the mile high club.”

Sam was the only one who took a drink. Dean coughed. “When?”

“My senior trip we went to Florida and well, uh, Jocelyn was just really into it?”

Gabriel smiled and gave him a congratulatory nod. “Nice. But how did you even fit into that tiny bathroom. I mean, have you seen the size of you?”

“I can be pretty flexible when I want to be.”

“Noted and remembered.” Gabriel said and pursued his lips. “Hmm. Never have I ever called anyone, or been called Daddy.”

Sam coughed and took a drink, while Cas finished the rest of his cup. Gabriel took it from his fingers and made him a new one as he smiled at Sam. “Yeah? A daddy kink?”

Sam’s face flushed. “Not me! This one girl I picked up in a bar wouldn’t stop calling me daddy.”

“I can see the appeal. I’ve never been one to call a guy daddy, but you sure are one.” Gabriel winked at him some of Sam’s embarrassment eased.

Dean noticed how Gabriel flirted with Sam. Because, how could you not notice? But he didn’t know if Sam was flirting back or not.

Sam scrunched up his face. “Hmm, never have I ever…Been with anyone taller than me.”

Dean leaned over and held his hand above Cas’ head and then his own and grinned. “Guess I just missed the cut off.” Cas shoved him back and took a drink smiling. Gabriel took his own sip and winked.

“In case you couldn’t tell, I am NOT taller than you, so you could keep that pretty record in tack.”

“Gabe!” Cas yelled but Gabriel ignored him. Sam just laughed.

“Ugh, Never have I ever flirted with Sam. Now shut up and take a drink.” Dean said. Gabriel finished his drink and started making himself a new one. What surprised him was when Cas took a sip.

“What?” Cas looked at him, “Technically I flirted with him when I thought he was Jackson.” Cas leaned over, grabbed Dean’s cup and looked in and frowned. “You need to be drinking.”

“Sorry?” He said but he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. He’d only had one sip so far. Cas must think he was a prude.

Cas shook his head. “We need to catch you up. Never have I ever bottomed.” Cas took a drink then tipped Dean’s own drink to his lips. He took the sip and tried not be embarrassed as Sam looked at him and Gabriel grinned taking his own sip.

“Hmm, okay. Never have I ever THOUGHT about having sex in the back of that impala.”

Dean grumbled but took his sip. His mood improved when he saw Cas take his own sip and then wink at him. Sam also tried to discretely take a drink.

“Oh hell NO!”

“He said THINK about it, not actually do it.” Sam leaned forward and looked into Dean’s cup. “And Cas is right, you need to catch up. So never have I ever had a panty kink.”

Dean almost dropped his cup in surprise. His cheeks flamed. “You shut the hell up Sam! Never have I ever pretended to be a vampire!”

“I was NINETEEN DEAN!”

They both glared at each other, but finally each took a sip. Cas leaned over, pressing his chest fully against Dean’s shoulder. He brought his one hand up to curl around the back of Dean’s head and whispered. “I’ll wear panties for you if that’s what you like Dean.”

Dean thought his face was probably ready to burn off. “Uh no Cas, that’s not….”

“Oh. Oh! Well…” Cas slid his hand down to Dean’s chest grinning. “Then you can wear them for me?”

The idea of wearing panties for Cas turned him on more than the idea of pulling Cas into the back of the Impala. And that was saying something. Oh fuck, what if he wore the panties IN the Impala? He shifted in his seat and tried to concentrate on the game again. It was obvious that Gabriel and Cas were starting to feel the effects. Cas was giggling to himself and had slid closer to Dean and threw his arm across the back of the couch and kept touching him. His shoulder, his neck, his hair. Dean loved the feel of Cas’ hands on him so he wouldn’t complain.  Gabriel was getting louder and couldn’t seem to sit still.

“Cassie. It’s your turn, come on.” Gabriel said waving his cup Cas’ way. Cas sighed.

“Fine. Never have I ever LIKED being slapped in the face.” Cas said smirking and Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him and took a drink.

Sam raised a brow and Gabriel just shrugged. “I don’t know man, sometimes it’s just…You know what? Don’t knock it till you try it.”

“I wasn’t saying anything.” Sam said. Gabriel jumped up grinning. Cas leaned forward and shook his head.

“Gabe.” His voice had a warning to it but Dean didn’t know what he saw that Dean didn’t. Gabriel was just pacing back and forth behind his and Sam’s chairs.

“Never….Hmm….Never Have I ever…..”

Cas put his cup down and started to stand up, wobbling a bit. “Gabriel Richard don’t even-“

“Kissed Sam!” Gabriel finally yelled out and leaned down and kissed Sam’s cheek loudly.  Gabriel pulled back and took a drink grinning widely. Sam burst into laughter and even Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Gabriel really was full of surprises.

Cas dropped back onto the couch. “Okay, well that’s better than what I thought he was going to do.”

“You’re so distrustful! We’re all just having fun!” Gabriel said retaking his seat.

Sam was still giggling. “First Cas and now Gabe.”

“Oh yea! You have to take a drink Cassie!” Gabriel said motioning to Cas’ cup. Cas seemed to flinch and glanced at Dean. Dean took the cup and finished the last swallow grinning at Cas.

“Don’t worry. We’ve all kissed Sam. He’s just too cute not to.”

Sam made a face and sat up. “Please clarify that as you kissed a BABY Sam. Ugh.”

Cas, who was already as close as he could possibly be to Dean, scooted even closer still, throwing his leg over Deans, flattening his chest against his arm and pressed his lips to Dean’s ear. Dropping his voice so only Dean could hear him.

“I love you Dean.” He bit the lobe gently and Dean put his hand on Cas’ chest, part to remind him they weren’t alone, and part because he wanted his hands on him in some way.

“Dean and Cas sitting in a tree.” This from Sam who had slid down in his seat and was sipping out of a full glass to keep it from spilling over. Gabriel must have topped it off.

Gabriel took a drink of his own, smacked his lips and then seemed thoughtful. He put it down. He grabbed the shot glasses he’d brought out and poured two shots. “Let’s jump this game into bonus mode. Some of us need to catch up. The alcohol is hitting Mr. Feel him up over there. And is coming to get me next. So You Winchesters need to hurry up. Who’s turn is it?”

“Mine.” Sam said putting his cup on the table. “But we’re not really going to be able to ‘catch up’ if you guys keep drinking too. So never have I ever been called Peanut. We’ll catch Dean up first.”

“Hey!” Dean said but reached over and took his shot. Dean slammed it back as Cas ran his fingers over Dean’s cheek.

“Does he have to take another shot if I say….Peanut?” Cas asked and Dean laughed.

“Yes. Yes he does.” Sam said quickly reaching over and grabbing a shot off the table and putting it in Dean’s hand. He shook his head, but took the shot, he was a good sport.

 “Fine.” He dropped the second shot glass back onto the table. This is what we’re playing. Never have I ever CALLED someone Peanut. So-“ He motioned to the empty shot glasses and Gabriel picked up his empty bottle and dropped it disgustedly before picking up a new bottle that was next to him and pouring  Cas his shot. Dean took it from Gabriel and handed it to Cas sticking out his tongue.

“Mr. Mature.” Cas said before throwing the shot back.

“Can we please return to the realm of sexy please? Plus we were getting the Winchesters to drink, not getting little light weight over there smashed.” Gabriel said and picked up his cup and took a sip.

Cas sat back offended. “Light weight? I’ve had TWO full cups plus a shot. And you KNOW you make your shit with mostly alcohol and very little soda so don’t even start.”

“Hey I’ve matched you basically drink for drink and you don’t see me practically molesting anyone in plain view.”

“It’s not like it’s a race to see who can finish first.” Dean said but Gabriel waved him off.

Cas shifted off of Dean, which hey why was he being punished, and leaned forward smirking. “Oh yeah? Never have I ever been JEALOUS about someone feeling up a Winchester.”

Gabriel opened his mouth, then closed it and grabbed another shot off the table. Dean grinned and couldn’t help teasing him.

“Aww Gabe, I didn’t know you cared.”

“Shut it.” Gabriel said and threw a look over at Sam who didn’t really seem to be paying attention. He was drinking his cup without even being prompted and slammed his empty cup down.

“DONE!”

“Done?” Dean asked and Sam was grinning but then looked around at everyone else and frowned. “Wait. No one else is playing?”

Dean couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up, Sam looked so confused. “Playing what?”

“YOU! You said it was a race to see who could finish first!”

Gabriel started laughing and ended up falling out of his chair. “Oh my god. Well…..well….we have ONE caught up at least!” Gabriel continued to giggle from the floor.

“I think maybe we’re done with the game.” Dean said and Cas leaned over and kissed him gently.

“That’s because you’re losing. My little Prude.”

Dean sat up. “I am NOT a prude!” He grabbed the last shot in hand. “Never have I ever had a threesome.” He said before throwing it back. Ah shit! That one burned. He started coughing a bit wondering what they’d switched to. Cas smiled, leaning forward and poured three more shots. Gabriel’s hand shot up off the floor and covered Cas’.

“It’s not one shot for every threesome Cassie. Save some for everyone else.” Gabriel sat up and pulled a shot from under Cas’ fingers. Sam also leaned forward and stole a shot.

Cas drank his shot. “Nice try Dean.”

“Man. Seriously? I though Threesome’s were supposed to be a fantasy, not a standard Friday night.” He said crossing his arms and throwing himself back against the couch. He was trying to prove to Cas that he wasn’t a really a prude. He’d done some stuff too.

“If it makes you feel any better, I barely remember mine. I just know I woke up with two insanely hot chicks wrapped around me.” Gabriel said tossing his shot back and swaying slightly from his seat on the floor.

“Chicks? But aren’t you-”

“Interested in your mountain man brother? Yeah….yeah. If you’d only give me the time of day Samsquach….”

Sam flipped his sleeve up, “It’s 11:24.”

Gabriel burst into a new fit of laughter and Sam smiled. “Mine was another accident.”

“How do you accidentally have a threesome?” Dean asked. He’d had to plan his very, very carefully and there had been a fair amount of begging involved. It wasn’t fair that Sam could always just luck into shit.

“Well, I was with Jocelyn and she said that we were alone, but then her room- mate came home ‘early’. Turns out they’d planned it before I got there, and I just kind of….went with it? I thought if it’s what Jocelyn really wanted I’d give it to her.”

Gabriel laughed and scooched over and put his chin on Sam’s knee. “Yeah. You did it all for her.” He grinned and Sam nodded.

“Actually yeah. I’m more of a one on one type guy. I’d rather give someone my complete and devoted attention.”

“Mmm, lucky girl.” Gabriel said tipping forward. Sam caught him before he face planted and laid him back on his knee.

 “Sometimes.” He said softly and then tried to focus his attention back on Dean. “I don’t think it was your turn. Take a drink for cutting in line.”

Dean rolled his eyes but finished the drink in his hand. “So who’s turn is it?”

They all just kind of looked at each other because, hell, that alcohol was finally kicking in, and Sam just shook his head. “I….mine?” Even he wasn’t positive but he continued on anyway. “Never have I ever roleplayed, other than that vampire thing.”

“You are misin out.” Gabriel said reaching for a shot off the table. Dean took pity on him and pushed it under his fingers. Gabriel drank his slowly and Dean thought maybe this time they really SHOULD call the game quits. Dean leaned forward and dropped his empty cup on the table and grabbed another shot. Dean brought his to his lips but Cas grabbed the shot from Dean’s fingers and grinned at him.

“What’s your favorite Dean?” He asked taking the shot like a pro and handing Dean back the empty glass.

“Uh…I dunno.”

Cas gave up all pretense of modesty and crawled into his lap, facing him and wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders. “If you tell me. I might just do it you know.”

“Gross.” Sam said waving his hands in front of his face and nudged Gabriel who was still laying pretty much in his lap. “Let’s go before they start doing it. Gabe?”

Gabriel’s head slipped off Sam’s knee and face planted into his crotch. But before anyone could say anything Sam held up his hands.

“He’s out. It wasn’t on purpose. He is so out.” Sam pushed Gabriel’s head up gently and slid out from under him. Unsteady on his own feet. “I’ll put him in my bed and then sleep on the couch.”

Cas swung his leg off Dean and pushed to his own feet wobbly. “Let me help. You’re drunk.”

“YOU’RE drunk.”

“Dude. You’re ALL drunk. But Gabe was the light weight here apparently. You’re gonna let us help. ” Dean said and pushed off the couch himself.

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s arm and lifted him up and turned a look to Dean. “You’re bossy.” He said and then seemed to think about something else and started laughing. “You’re bossy and short.”

Dean started to shake his head but that turned out to be a bad idea and he had to stop the room spinning before he could take a step to help.

All three of them were unsteady, but between the three of them they managed to get Gabriel into Sam’s bed. After he was settled Cas stumbled his way out the door. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed trying to catch his breath.

“Oh man. I am so out of shape.”

“You’re drunk. You sure you’re good on the couch? I mean, it’s smaller than you.”

“YOU’RE drunk.” Sam said then looked over his shoulder. “And I don’t guess he’d mind sharing. He’s passed out anyway and the bed is big enough that we can both fit.”

“Yea. I think your virtue is safe.” Dean laughed and Sam just laid down next to Gabe and closed his eyes.

“Mmm.” Sam grumbled and rolled on his side so his back was against Gabriel’s.

“Night.”

“Night Dean. S’ fun. We should do it again.” Sam mumbled.

Dean nodded and tried to not fall over because of it. “Yeah.”

Dean got out of the room and closed the door behind him. He stopped and couldn’t help grinning when he saw Cas tugging on the couch. What the hell was he doing?

“Babe?”

“Mmm?” Cas asked but just kept tugging on the couch. Dean made his way over, which probably took longer than he’d like to admit.

“What are you doing?”

Cas turned back and gave him a look like he’s asked the stupidest question he’d ever heard. “Pulling the bed out for Sam.”

He went back to tugging and Dean put his hand over Cas’ to halt him. “Baby. Sam’s gonna share with Gabe. Plus you’re doing it wrong.”

Cas pulled his hand out of Dean’s and frowned. “It’s my couch Dean I think I know how to do it.” He resumed pulling and Dean sighed. He walked around the couch and laid his arms along the back and just watched Cas struggled for a few minutes. Cas finally seemed to give up, grunting and kicking the couch in annoyance.

“What the hell!”

He asked angrily. Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Cas was just to adorable for words. He grabbed Cas’ hands and pushed them to the couch cushions. Cas looked at him questioningly.

“You’re pulling at the wrong part. Plus-“

Cas didn’t give him a chance to finish and tugged the cushion out hard, expecting resistance and ended up moving too fast. He flew backwards, knocked against the coffee table and fell on his ass, the cushion landing in the middle of the floor.

“Cas. Cas. You. You okay?” Dean asked coming around the couch again to offer Cas a hand up.

“Maybe he should just sleep with Gabriel.” Cas said and Dean nodded, not bothering to tell him that he already was.

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and motioned to the bedroom. “You want to go to bed?”

“I..um…okay. Lemme just…” He unbuttoned his pants and started shoving them down, using Dean’s chest to lean against as he stepped out of them. “Ok. There.”

Dean felt the laugh bubble up and couldn’t stop grinning as he grabbed Cas’ arm and steered him toward the room. Cas turned in Dean’s arms to grab his shirt and pulled him through the door. Dean grabbed the knob and closed it behind them. Cas was staring at something over Dean’s shoulder, something not there because when Dean looked it was just a wall.

“Dean.”

“Yeah.”

“Dean. We need to save the bees.”

Dean grinned and kissed Cas gently but Cas pulled away. “Dean. No. The bees.”

“We’ll save the bees tomorrow.”

 Cas swayed on his feet and then huffed. “Sam is right. You are bossy.” He pushed away from Dean and got to the bed and crawled into it.

Dean grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it onto the bed and crawled in behind Cas. He kissed Cas’ shoulder but his head felt so heavy that he just laid it down on the pillow. He wrapped his arm around Cas’ side and closed his eyes. He laid there for a few minutes before Cas rolled over and kissed him.

Dean kissed him back and cupped his cheek. He really did love kissing Cas. He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and was gently pulling him closer as if he couldn’t get enough. But then just as suddenly as he started, he shoved Dean away his eyes panicked. Dean didn’t have any time to react before Cas flipped over, grabbed the trashcan by the bed and threw up.

“Dean.” He said softly still clutching the trash can in his arms.

Dean sat up, carefully, and rubbed Cas’ back gently. “Yeah.”

“This was not because of your kiss.”

“That’s good to know.”

Cas jerked forward again and threw up a little more. “I…I will kiss you again when I’m done.”

“I’m good Cas.” Dean thought he should probably get Cas some ibuprofen. If he threw up he might as well take them and drink water to stave off a hangover in the morning. He slid out of bed and was pleased to note the room didn’t spin.

“Dean.”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t love me anymore do you?” He asked pulling his head out of the trash long enough to see Dean heading for the door.

Dean picked up a shirt from the floor and bent down to wipe Cas’ mouth. He could wash it tomorrow anyway. “Course’ I do. I’m just gonna get you some water.”

“I…I’m not…I can handle my liquor better than this Dean.”

Dean nodded and rubbed his head gently. “It’s fine babe. I’ll get water and be right back.”

Dean stumbled into the bathroom and found the pills right away in the medicine cabinet.  But there weren’t any cups. How did Cas rinse after brushing his teeth? Where was his cup? He grabbed the bottle of Ibuprofen and shoved them in his pocket and went back out into the living room toward the kitchen in search of a cup. He’d get it for Cas if it killed him. He was almost there when he kicked a half full bottle that’d fallen off the table. He picked it up and glared at Sam’s closed doors. Everclear. Well that explained why Gabriel had passed out and why Cas was sick now. They had 3 shots of this shit ON TOP of the two mixed drinks they already had. Jesus. He could kill Gabriel. He really could. If the liquor didn’t do the job for him first. He put the bottle back on the table and kept going to the kitchen. He found a cup, filled it up and then made his way back to the bedroom. Cas was still hunched over the bed, his head still in the trashcan.  He lifted his head when he heard Dean enter, his whole face relaxing.

“Dean.”

Dean made his way over to the bed and sat down on the floor next to it so Cas could see him. He held up the bottle and the cup.

“You ready?”

Cas just kept staring at him with that goofy look on his face.

“What?”

“You’re taking care of me.” Cas said and Dean frowned, tilting his head like Cas usually did.

“Yeah. Of course.”

Cas reached out, Dean thought to grab the bottle of pills so he raised his hand closer, but Cas passed his hand and cupped Dean’s cheek instead. He seemed content to pet Dean’s face for a while then his hand dropped as if too heavy to hold up. “Dean.”

“Cas.”

“Dean. Listen.”

“Take this first.” Dean put the cup down and unscrewed the bottle and poured 3 pills into his hand and brought them to Cas’ mouth. “Swallow.”

Cas snorted, “Not the first time I heard that.” He said but then did as Dean asked and let Dean put the medicine into his mouth and then swallowed when Dean brought the water to his lips. When he was finished he pushed the cup away.

“Dean. You’re perfect.”

“Nah Cas you are.” Dean eyed the bottle and shrugged popping a few of his own and finished the cup of water before he let it drop onto the floor. He should get up and get into bed. That’s what he should do. But he was too tired. His body was heavy. So he just laid his head on the bed next to Cas and closed his eyes.

“Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at Cas again.

“I love you Dean. So much.”

“L’ v to Cas.” Dean knew his words were slurred, but at this point he was too tired to care. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

 

It was only a few hours later, he could tell because he was still exhausted, but his eyes were opening anyway. He didn’t know what woke him up, until he heard it again. Sam yelling from the other room.

“You bit me!”

“I didn’t mean it!” Gabriel said, and for his part he did sound genuine.

“How do you not mean to bite someone?” Sam asked the anger still clear in his tone. Gabriel must have done a number on him.

“I thought…it was…I didn’t mean it.”

Dean heard a door slam and then knocking.

“Sammy please let me back in. I’m so tired.”

He couldn’t hear Sam’s response through two doors but whatever it was caused Gabriel to start talking quieter, either to himself or Sam he didn’t know but he did know his eyes were getting heavy again. He looked over and Cas was still sleeping, oblivious to the argument happening in the other room. Cas was so peaceful in his sleep. Sounding like a truck with that snoring, but peaceful. Dean lifted his head off the bed and winced as a sharp pain shot through his neck. Yeah, he should probably get into bed. He crawled on the floor because, God, standing, no thanks. And then got into bed and actually sighed at how soft it was and how much more comfortable it was than the floor. Cas didn’t even react the Dean’s presence in the bed, just laid in the same spot and kept snoring. Dean reached out and smoothed a hand over Cas’ hair before even that was too much effort and he fell asleep again.  

 

It was pretty late in the morning when Dean woke up again. He knew that it was the delicious smell of bacon that got him. A quick check said that, yeah it was Cas making it because his side of the bed was empty. Dean sat up slowly testing, his head throbbed, but not too bad, he’d had worse, but he’d also been better. His age was catching up to him. If he were still 21 it wouldn’t be a problem, but eh. He got up and padded barefoot, when did he kick his socks off, to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. That teeth fuzzy thing was not something he did well. And noticed a cup on the floor. Had this been here last night? Did Dean knock it over? His head was still a little too heavy to be trying to figure anything out right now. He finished up and walked back into the bedroom and then through to the living room. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.  

“G’morning.” Cas said softly. Dean smiled and made his way to the kitchen. As soon as he was in reach Cas slid his hand around his head and pulled him down, slowly, for a kiss. Dean savored it, and also appreciated that Cas had also brushed his teeth before coming out here. He reached out and curled his hand around Cas’ hip and pulled him tighter against his body. Cas moaned into his mouth but pulled back much too quickly.

“Gabe is right there.” He said and nodded. Dean looked and saw Gabriel laying in front of Sam’s door and blinking sleepily.

“You make breakfast Cassie?” He asked when he saw them looking.

“Yeah.” Cas turned back to the stove and but Dean didn’t let him go. Just wrapped his arms around his stomach from behind and put his chin on his shoulder and watched him cook. “Dean you shouldn’t be this close to the bacon without a shirt.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas’ neck. “Yeah well someone seems to be wearing my shirt.”

“Yeah well, mine was gross and yours was underneath me when I woke up so.”

“S’ fine Cas. You look hot in it.”

Cas flipped a few more pieces and then turned in Dean’s arms. “Yea? Hotter than you in panties?” He asked and Dean blushed.

“You remember that?”

“I don’t get black out drunk. I remember everything. Maybe later this week we can go shopping and you can-”

“Ow!”

“Ah Shit Gabe I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you down there. Why’re you on the floor?”

Dean and Cas turned and saw Sam helping Gabriel off the floor rubbing his back.

“SOMEBODY kicked me out of the room!”

“I did? I’m really sorry Gabe. You okay?” Sam asked reaching down and rubbing Gabriel’s back. “Here?”

Gabriel pouted, “Lower.”

Sam slid his hand a little lower.

“Lower.”

“Gabriel!” Castiel yelled causing them all the wince.

“Okay Cassie, Jesus, have some mercy on a poor guy.” Gabriel said clutching his head.

Gabriel and Sam came into the kitchen and sat down on the stools as Cas went back to breakfast. Sam looked over to Gabriel and frowned.

“Hey before I kicked you out do you remember me bumping into something? Or like, falling off the bed? I have a huge purple bruise on my bicep and I don’t remember getting it before we went to bed.”

Dean burst into a fit of laughter and couldn’t even stop to explain what was so funny when Cas asked him. Fuck, his life was good right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I had a rough time with it and I don't know why. I think it's because they all went from playing to being like SUPER drunk was quick. But, shit, have you ever had Everclear? That's exactly what happens.


End file.
